Kita Tunda Saja!
by Kanabee
Summary: Yuhuuu akhirnya waktu untuk bertemu kekasih tiba. Jarak dan waktu membuat rindu semakin menggebu. Sepasang kekasih itu adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. #SasuNaru #ShounenAi


Kau ingin rasa apa?

Terserah -_-

Pilih saja, biar 'nafsu makan' juga bertambah

Apapun yang ada di depanmu Teme!

Jangan menyesal

Wait...

Rasa jeruk!

OK

Jangan yang aneh-aneh!

 **Rasa Jeruk**

 **Written by Oryza Scarlett**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

Naruto menutup aplikasi _chatting_ dan meletakkan _smartphone_ nya di atas meja. Ia bergumam dengan pipi yang sedikit terlihat bersemu. Melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda, ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dan dipangkunya gitar listrik lalu memainkan beberapa kombinasi kunci. Ritmenya cepat dan tinggi, sebentar rendah lalu kembali dengan petikan-petikan menyambung. Lidahnya bermain-main diantara gigi dan bibir, menggesekkan ujung lidahnya yang bertindik logam.

Saat sudah bosan mengotak-atik nada gitarnya, Naruto mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat arah jarum jam dinding. Sudah 30 menit sejak ia dan kekasihnya bertukar pesan. Seharusnya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai ke apartemen naruto berdiam sekarang.

Tangannya terjulur dan sesaat sebelum menyentuh Hpnya, Naruto berjengit. Suara melengking bel apartemen Naruto membahana dan mengagetkan. Namun seulas senyum terbit dari bibir si pemuda pirang. Ia buru-buru meningkirkan alat musik petik yang berada dipangkuannya dan melompat semangat demi membukaan pintu untuk sang tamu.

Kenop pintu di tarik dan detik itu juga ia menelan kecewa. Yang dihadapannya bukan laki-laki berambut hitam dengan poni menutup sebagian matanya, sosok yang sedang ia tunggu. Tapi di sana berdiri laki-laki berwajah malas dan berjaket hijau menyala. "Paket," katanya. Kemudian ia disodori kertas tanda terima untuk dibubuhi tanda tangan. Lalu Naruto menerima paket yang membuatnya berfirasat tidak enak.

Paket itu tidak terbungkus. Hanya tiga tangkai bunga potong. Bunga matahari dengan mahkota kuning. Naruto selalu mempresentasikan dirinya adalah bunga tersebut. berwarna kuning dan bersemangat. Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya dia benci dengan bunga matahari. Bukan karena bunga itu sendiri, namun lebih karena dua benda yang mengikutinya. Kondom dengan bungkus _orange_ bergambar jeruk dan kartu ucapan beraksen emas pada pinggirannya.

 _Dear_ Naruto,

Sepertinya urusan kita harus ditunda, aku ada urusan mendadak di kantor, dan mereka membutuhkanku.

Jangan marah, aku akan kembali sebelum bunga mataharinya layu.

Dan simpan kondom rasa jeruknya untuk urusan kita yang tertunda.

 _Love you,_

Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto tidak sadar mengetatkan rahangnya selama membaca. Dengan seluruh umpatan kasar keluar dari mulutnya ia berjalan menuju tempat terakhir ponselnya berada. Menyalakannya dan langsung menyentuh gambar telepon pada kontak yang berada pada posisi paling atas. Bukan suara bariton laki-laki yang didengar telinganya, tapi seorang perempuan yang menginformasikan pemilik nomor bersangkutan sedang tidak aktif atau mungkin di luar jangkauan.

Kesal setengah mati, Naruto membanting ponselnya ke sofa. Langkahnya menghentak-hentak menuju dapur. Bunga yang sejak tadi tergenggam ia lempar ke tempat sampah di samping lemari es. jemari meraih bungkus rokok, menarik sebatang isinya, dan menyelipkannya di celah bibir. Naruto ingin mengendalikan emosinya dengan menghisap nikotin. Ia ingin merasakan zat adiktif di dalamnya mengalir dalam nadi untuk menenangkannya.

Naruto marah ketika Sasuke mengingkari janji mereka. Ini pertemuan mereka kembali sejak tiga bulan yang lalu Naruto mulai berkeliling Jepang. Ia dan band rocknya melakukan _tour_ untuk merintis karir di bidang musik. Tiga bulan waktu yang lama. Apa rindu saja tak cukup untuk membuat pertemuan mereka menjadi prioritas? Tch, menyebalkan.

Mata biru Naruto meraba-raba interior dapur. Mencari pemantik untuk menyulut rokoknya. Benda laknat macam pemantik memang selalu akan menghilang misterius saat sedang dibutuhkan. Ia mengerang, setengah menyerah mencari-cari. "Bodoh," gumamnya pelan.

Ia mendekati kompor. Kepalanya maju mendekat ke atas tungku dengan rokok menjulur dari celah bibirnya. Tangan kanannya memutar pemantik kompor gas ke arah ON.

"Aarrgghh..."

Api dalam sekejab menjilat cepat menyambar wajahnya dan kemudian merambat pelan membentuk lingkaran api di atas kompor. Naruto tidak sempat menghindar. Rokoknya jatuh dan ia mundur dengan panik. Kedua tangan menangkup wajahnya. Bau rambut terbakar langsung memenuhi ruangan.

Naruto menurunkan tangan. Api itu tidak serius menjilat wajahnya. Mata biru mengerjap pelan dan otaknya memproses apa yang terjadi.

Teeetttt...

Bunyi bel apartemen kembali berbunyi. Naruto memilih tidak peduli. Perlahan ia mendekati cermin di samping pantry dapur. Tidak ada hal buruk terjadi, kecuali... ia menyipitkan mata dan kepalanya menjulur lebih dekat.

"Arrgghh..." Naruto kembali berteriak frustasi. Ternyata api itu telah menghanguskan bulu matanya hingga tak bersisa.

Teettt...

Naruto tetap mengabaikannya dan memilih mengabsen dengan jeli setiap inchi wajahnya. Memastikan api tidak merusak kulitnya.

Tettt... tettt

Alis sebelah kanan juga ada yang ikut terbakar. Meskipun sangat sedikit dan itu tidak masalah. Kulitnya memang tan dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan insiden ini.

Tettt... tetttt... tettttt

"Ini salahmu Teme..." Naruto mendesis.

Tettt... tetttt... tettttt... tetttt

Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan memilih membuka pintu. Mungkin mendamprat tamu tidak sabarannya akan sedikit menyenangkan.

Tap tap tap

Cklek

Wajah naruto kehilangan ekspresi begitu menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri di balik pintu. "Kejutan..." ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman miring. Namun Naruto tidak terkejut.

"Aku sengaja datang belakangan, membeli sarapan." Sasuke mengangkat bawaannya, menunjukkan pada naruto.

Ekspresi datar Naruto masih ia pertahankan. Ia meniru gaya stoic Uchiha dan berhasil. Mata mereka saling menjelajahi. Naruto dapat melihat binar heran pada mata hitam kekasihnya. Alis mata yang hitam dan tipis terangkat. Atmosfer di antara mereka seketika canggung.

"Berhenti," seru Naruto begitu Sasuke akan melangkah masuk.

Kembali hening. Naruto mundur dan dengan cepat menutup pintu dengan keras di depan hidung Sasuke.

"Dobe, apa maksudnya ini?" Suara Sasuke samar-samar ia dengar di balik pintu.

"Kita tidak akan bertemu sebelum bulu mataku tumbuh dengan sempurna lagi!" Naruto berteriak nyaring agar Sasuke mendengarnya. Pintu di depannya bergetar karena digedor dengan brutal.

"Bericara langsung di depanku Dobe!"

"Sial," umpatnya. Tangan naruto meraba matanya yang sekarang tak berambut.

Naruto berbalik, menjauhi pintu dan suara teriakan dari luar apartemennya perlahan teredam. Dalam hati ia berusaha mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya itu selama tiga bulan.

Uchiha?

Memberi kejutan?

 _No kidding_!

 **Tamat**

Gua ngerasa ini flat banget ceritanya ((((

Based on true story (Bagian bulu mata ilang kebakar api kompor T^T)


End file.
